The invention relates to a supporting device for a machine.
Modern machines, due to their slim construction and their function-dependent weight distribution and the need to stand them up on edge, often lack the necessary stability. This is true, for example, of small computer units or the like which are installed in offices where there is a lot of activity.
A supporting device has already been proposed that essentially comprising a supporting foot which can be placed onto a standing foot. For the fitting of this supporting foot, the machine has to be raised or tilted to enable the supporting foot to be placed from below onto the standing foot. Due to the often heavy weight of the machines, this process is difficult and can occasionally only be performed with the use of auxiliary tools. Particularly where the standing feet are configured as castors, there is the risk, moreover, of the machine slipping away when tilted and of no longer being able to be held. A further disadvantage can be seen in the fact that the fastening base of the individual supporting foot on the standing foot is relatively small, so that, if a tilt load should occur, large forces come to bear upon the fastening region of the supporting foot, thereby giving rise to the risk of the supporting foot being loosened or damaged.